Una noche, muchos sentimientos
by Caaamy-chan
Summary: En solo una noche son capaces de expresar todos sus sentimientos, reprimidos por tanto tiempo. Dejando de lado la vergüenza y la timidez disfrutan de ese bello momento, que les pertenece solo a los dos. NezumixShion Yaoi & Lemmon


ONE SHOT  
>NO.6<p>

NezumixShion *.* YAOI & Lemmon *O* No.6 no me pertenece T^T sino Nezumi se violaría a Shion en cada capítulo (¿?)Okno…pero la historia si ;)

**Nota importante: **Para las que hayan visto la serie completa *O* este momento sería la noche antes de ir a rescatar a Safu *w* Y las que no se han terminado la serie… HAGANLO! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Una noche, muchos sentimientos.<strong>

Eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada y una suave brisa recorría por completo el distrito oeste. La tranquilidad reinaba el lugar pero, en cierta habitación, un chico de mirada penetrante estaba sumido en un complejo debate interno, sin lograr desconectarse de la realidad y así viajar al tranquilo mundo de los sueños, único lugar en donde reina la paz y la felicidad. Lástima que todos tenemos que despertar a la mañana siguiente.

Nezumi observaba un invisible punto en el techo con mucha atención, tratando de despejar su mente de los fastidiosos pensamientos que lo invadían, pero estaba fracasando miserablemente.

A su vez, su molesto e ingenuo compañero de cuarto yacía profundamente dormido en la única y pequeña cama que tenían en su habitación-casa, que generalmente era ocupada por el de mirada color plata, pero esta era una noche especial. Podría ser la última vez que compartieran ese lugar.

Verdaderamente el albino era un completo idiota. Se encontraba totalmente desprotegido mientras dormía, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Si quisiera, Nezumi podría terminar con la vida del albino en tan solo un par de segundos, incluso si este estuviera despierto y alerta, y se lo recordaba a cada momento, pero aun así Shion confiaba ciegamente en su compañero, sin temerle, ni cuando estaba prácticamente entre la espada y la pared, con su vida en peligro.

Nezumi suspiró sin darse cuenta. Últimamente suspiraba con frecuencia, y odiaba hacer eso… se sentía débil. Intentó acomodarse un poco más en la anticuada silla en la que se encontraba, que era uno de los escasos muebles que poseían. Poseían… él y Shion, los dos juntos. Era extraño para Nezumi pensar en eso. Antes de la llegada del albino, siempre estaba solo, y tampoco necesitaba a nadie. Siempre tuvo en mente algo muy importante para su supervivencia, "Si encuentras algo para proteger, estás acabado". Era verdad, y por lo mismo el desde hace tiempo estaba acabado.

"Mañana ese estúpido niño arriesgará el culo por su noviecita esa, y lo peor es que yo también lo haré" pensó fastidiado Nezumi. Era estúpido, él no tenía la menor intención de meterse en problemas innecesarios, pero por el albino podría hacer cualquier cosa sin pensarlo dos veces. "Él es mi debilidad"

Un doloroso pensamiento cruzó fugazmente por la mente de la rata, "¿Él se irá para siempre?" Un extraño sentimiento lo asaltó con dureza, confundiéndolo e hiriéndolo, para después fastidiarlo. ¿Qué importaba si luego de mañana no volvía a ver al albino? Su mundo volvería a ser como antes, tendría que valerse por si mismo, cosa que no le complicaba en absoluto pero, aun así algo en el pecho le molestaba cuando pensaba en decirle adiós a la espalda de Shion, mientras este se iba tomado de la mano con su noviecita.

-Soy un idiota…- murmuró para si mismo Nezumi, cerrando sus ojos, tratando de convencerse de que la mañana siguiente nunca llegaría, cuando una suave voz llegó hasta sus oídos, sobresaltándolo.

-Nezumi… hmn.- dijo inocentemente entre sueños el albino, sin saber el efecto que esa pequeña palabra provocó en el dueño de dicho nombre.

Él de mirada de plata se paró de su asiento y caminó hacia el albino, pero se detuvo en seco. Ni sabía para que quería estar cerca de Shion, o que iba a hacer cuando llegara junto a él. Tenía que salir de ahí antes de que ocurriera algo que después iba a lamentar. Se volteó rápidamente en dirección a la salida, alcanzó dar a penas dos pasos y sintió nuevamente como el albino lo llamaba entre sueños.

-N-Nezumi… Nezumi, no me dejes solo…- murmuró Shion.

"¿Qué yo no te deje solo? Eso debería decírtelo yo, idiota." Volvió a caminar hacia la salida. Lo mejor que podía hacer era tomar un poco de aire fresco y así ordenar un poco sus pensamientos, pero nuevamente la voz de Shion lo detuvo.

-¿No puedes dormir, Nezumi?- musitó soñoliento el albino, sobándose levemente los ojos. Nezumi se dio lentamente la vuelta y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

Sus miradas continuaron conectadas por un largo tiempo, aunque también pudieron haber sido solo unos segundos. El sentido del tiempo era algo que ya no importaba. El silencio se prolongó y lo único que se escuchaba en ese pequeño cuarto era la respiración de ambos individuos, que parecía coordinarse, al igual que el palpitar de sus corazones.

Con tan solo la mirada, se decían todo lo que no se atrevían poner en palabras, que eran muchas cosas. Sus sentimientos salían a flote y no los podían reprimir, ya que estaban prácticamente escritos en sus ojos, las ventanas del alma. Nezumi estaba más que confundido con lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba seguro de una cosa: tenía que salir pronto de ese lugar, antes de que ocurriera algo que podría lamentar.

-N-no es eso… Voy a salir.- sentenció la rata, volteándose rápidamente, rompiendo así el contacto visual.

-¡No!- gritó de pronto el albino, sorprendiendo a Nezumi, que se disponía a salir de la habitación.- Siento que si te vas ahora no nos volveremos a ver nunca…- murmuró con tristeza el chico, colocándose de pie con algo de torpeza.

-No seas idiota.- dijo fríamente Nezumi, sin mirarlo.- Mañana vamos a tener un día muy ocupado, los dos juntos y lo sabes perfectamente. ¿Cómo podríamos no volver a vernos?- dijo con arrogancia.

-No estoy diciendo eso…- susurró tímidamente el albino, cabizbajo.- Yo…

-¿Entonces que es lo que quieres decir?- agregó con dureza Nezumi. Le dolía hablarle así a Shion, pero necesitaba salir rápidamente del lugar.

-Me da miedo perderte…-murmuró el albino.- No quiero que nos separemos Nezumi, eres una persona muy importante para mi.

-Realmente eres muy ingenuo. ¿Realmente creías que siempre iba a estar protegiéndote? Yo tenía una deuda muy grande contigo, pero creo que ya está a punto de quedar completamente saldada. Después de eso, desapareceré de tu vida para siempre.- dijo Nezumi, sin moverse.

-Nezumi, ¿Tú me odias?- preguntó Shion, con seriedad.

-No es eso…- empezó este.

-¿Entonces que es? ¿Por qué no quieres volver a verme nunca? Yo en verdad no se que haría si ti a mi lado…-dijo Shion, acercándose un poco a Nezumi.

-Podrías seguir viviendo como lo hacías antes de conocerme, con tu madre y esa chica, Safu.- dijo con fingido desinterés Nezumi, aunque sentía que esas palabras lo quemaban por dentro.

-No puedo.- susurró Shion.- Eso es algo imposible.- agregó con firmeza.

-Claro que puedes hacerlo, solo olvida este tiempo que estuviste viviendo conmi…-empezó Nezumi, pero fui interrumpido por el albino.

-¡Dije que no puedo! Desde hace cuatro años, aquella noche en que entraste en mi habitación en medio del temporal, no he dejado de pensar en ti, en como estabas, si habías comido algo, si tenías frío, si te acordabas de mi…- dijo el albino, tratando de sonar serio. De pronto, con un ágil movimiento se colocó justo frente a Nezumi y lo quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Y que es lo que quieres que haga?- preguntó Nezumi, manteniendo la mirada fija en los orbes carmín de Shion.

-No lo se, Nezumi. Solo quiero que sepas que yo te quiero. Te quiero mucho, Nezumi.- dijo Shion, sin alterarse. Nezumi lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos con perplejidad, para luego contestarle.

-Utilizas palabras importantes muy a la ligera. ¿Acaso sabes tu algo sobre el amor si nunca lo has experimentado? ¿Cómo podrías tener idea alguna de que es el deseo si nunca has compartido lecho con alguna mujer? No digas estupideces.- dijo Nezumi, aun mirando fijamente al albino.

-Tienes razón. Nunca antes me había enamorado, por lo que no estoy seguro de que es realmente el amor, pero se una cosa. No quiero separarme de ti. También amo a mi madre y a Safu, pero podría vivir sin estar junto a ellas, pero… No podría, no podría vivir estando separado de ti, Nezumi.- dijo Shion mientras unas presurosas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus níveas mejillas.

Nezumi estaba impactado. Nunca imaginó que su tímido compañero de cuarto se le iría a confesar de aquella forma. Además, quedaba el hecho de que ambos eran hombres, no era algo natural que estuvieran juntos, pero… el tampoco quería despedirse de Shion. Ese chico provocaba algo en él que ninguna otra mujer le provocaría jamás, sentía el deber de protegerlo y quería que fuera feliz por sobre todas las cosas.

-Shion…- solo atinó a pronunciar débilmente el nombre del albino, pero este continuaba derramando incontables lágrimas. Cada una de ellas le dolía en el alma a Nezumi.

El albino, sin dejar de llorar, colocó ambas manos en los hombros de Nezumi, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y luego se acercó lentamente, hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un cálido y dulce beso. La sensación fue diferente a cualquier cosa que hubieron experimentado antes. Los invadió una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, mezclada con un placer inimaginable, y eso que solo era un pequeño beso.

Luego de un par de segundos, que también podrían haber sido minutos, se separaron un poco y se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Shion había dejado de llorar y miraba con seriedad a Nezumi.

-¿Y ese beso por qué fue?- preguntó Nezumi, sin moverse.

-Safu decía que un beso es el símbolo físico de la manifestación de un deseo reproductivo- dijo Shion con seriedad. Nezumi lo miró fijamente por un momento y luego suspiró sonoramente.

-Tu en serio quieres volverme loco…- dijo restregándose el cabello. De pronto, miró a Shion de una forma completamente distinta, que provocó un escalofrío en el albino.- Yo tampoco creo no poder vivir sin ti, es una molestia.- agregó acercándose aun más a Shion, reduciendo la distancia entre ellos a cero.

-Entonces… ¿No me dejarás?- preguntó esperanzado el albino, con una inocente sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-No puedo controlar al destino, Shion. No tengo la menor idea de lo que pasará mañana, o en una semana. Quizá todo termine en unas cuantas horas para nosotros dos pero, si eso llegara a suceder, te prometo que estaré a tu lado, protegiéndote hasta el final.- dijo Nezumi, sorprendiéndose a si mismo por lo que decía. Nunca pensó poder llegar a ser tan sensible… ese chico realmente había hecho un cambio profundo en él.

-Nezumi…- susurró con alegría Shion. Nezumi, dejándose llevar por completo abrazó fuertemente a Shion y lo besó de lleno en la boca, arrastrado por la pasión y el deseo que sentía por el albino.

Shion se sorprendió de las sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Un simple toque por parte de Nezumi hacía que un intenso calor lo invadiera. Quería estar aun más cerca de él, pero se sentía sofocado por el calor. Nezumi, que ya había experimentado el deseo carnal con anterioridad, no se sentía menos nervioso que el albino. Sentía que las ropas les estorbaban y sentía como cierta parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar rápidamente por las caricias mutuas.

En un impulso, Nezumi se desprendió de su camisa y de la del albino y lo comenzó a besar, bajando lentamente por su cuello y luego por su pecho, mientras al albino se le escapaban tímidos gemidos, apenas audibles, pero que eran sumamente placenteros para la rata.

Nezumi levantó al albino, sin dejar de besarlo, y lo depositó sobre la cama. La visión de Shion sin camisa sobre su cama, totalmente dispuesto a recibirlo lo excitó aun más. Tanto así que ya se le hacía insoportable en dolor en su entrepierna. Al observar detenidamente al albino, se dio cuenta de que probablemente estaba teniendo el mismo problema, ya que un bulto se hacía notar en la parte delantera de su pantalón.

Se acercó a él y sin mayor advertencia le abrió el pantalón, e hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Shion, con el roce de la mano de Nezumi contra su entrepierna soltó un gemido mucho más fuerte que los anteriores, provocando un completo frenesí en Nezumi.

Dejando cualquier escrúpulo o vergüenza de lado, despojó al albino por completo de sus vestimentas, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Shion gemía al ritmo de sus caricias, y eso hacía que se excitara cada vez más. Necesitaba hacer a Shion suyo, rápido. Se quitó lo poco que le quedaba de ropa y se posicionó justo sobre Shion, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El albino se encontraba completamente sonrojado y tenía los labios entreabiertos, como invitando a Nezumi para probar nuevamente esos exquisitos terrenos.

Nezumi acarició con delicadeza las frágiles piernas del albino, dándole a entender lo que pretendía. Este, más por instinto que por otra cosa, las separó inmediatamente, totalmente dispuesto a que Nezumi lo hiciera suyo. Nezumi, embriagado completamente por el placer, comenzó a unir su cuerpo con el del albino con sumo cuidado, intentando causarle el menor dolor posible a Shion. Shion derramó unas cuantas lágrimas de dolor, que inquietaron a Nezumi, pero una caricia del albino en su mejilla tranquilizándolo lo incitó a seguir.

Con más confianza, comenzó a moverse, primero muy despacio, para después ir aumentando cada vez más la velocidad del vaivén de su cuerpo. El placer que sentía nunca lo podría describir en palabras, era de esas cosas que solo se puede hacer, no decir. Al alcanzar el éxtasis, dio una última envestida contra el cuerpo de Shion y terminó dentro de él, sin poder controlarse.

Ambos estaban cansados y jadeantes, pero extremadamente felices. Nezumi, con cuidado, se separó del cuerpo de Shion y se recostó junto a él, apresándolo con ambos brazos, de una forma muy protectora. El albino, completamente exhausto, se quedó dormido inmediatamente, por lo que el silencio volvió a predominar en la habitación. El de mirada de plata se quedó observando en silencio el pacífico rostro del albino. Los cubrió a ambos con una delgada manta y susurró una corta frase antes de caer rendido por el agotamiento y el sueño.

-Definitivamente no dejaré que te vayas de mi lado...

* * *

><p><strong>Fiiin e.e Espero que les haya gustado *O* este es el primer lemmon hecho y derecho que hago (si es que es uno .-.) xD Antes había hecho un "Lime" que todas creyeron era un lemmon a medias y pffff, aunque igual me gusto (claro que me va a gustar, yo lo hice ._. xDDD) Bueno, para que no se me olvide, terminé este fic a las… 2:20 de la noche O.O y mañana tengo clase zzZZ xD Ya chauu, nos leemos en otro fic(?) Besooos :**<strong>


End file.
